


Second Kiss

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fireplace cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: this is a direct continuation ofSnowflakes





	Second Kiss

After the snowfall had increased to an extend where standing around got really uncomfortable no matter the proximity to each other, Lorenzo offered to portal them back to New York.

“I don’t really want this evening to end yet,” Andrew said, not quite meeting his eyes. After a moment he looked up again after all, a shy, self-conscious smile on his lips. “I mean it’s late, so...”

“It’s only afternoon in New York,” Lorenzo replied. “Technically, this was a lunch date, remember?”

“Right.” Andrew adjusted the bags in his right hand. “So... we could maybe... have a coffee?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Lorenzo said, his voice almost a purr. “Shall we?”

Andrew smiled at him, a bright, shining smile that Lorenzo returned, and the two found themselves a dark side alley for a portal. 

“This isn’t New York,” Andrew said as they stepped out of the portal. 

“Oh, but it is.” Lorenzo walked towards the door of the large mansion. “This is my private residence in Lawrence.”

Andrew stared at the facade for a moment before he followed Lorenzo with a twitch of his head. Snow was also falling in New York, but here it was accompanied by harsh winds, so they quickly headed inside. 

Andrew looked around with big eyes as he deposited his bags in the entry hall, and almost didn’t register that Lorenzo was holding out his hand to take Andrew’s coat. A flick of magic, and it was clean and dry again before Lorenzo deposited it on the coat rack. 

“Nice place,” Andrew said, looking around the lounge, the expensive furniture, and the large fireplace dominating the room. 

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said, stepping beside him. “And welcome to my home.”

Andrew smiled, moistening his lips with a flick of his tongue, and looked at Lorenzo with his smile widening. “Thanks. It’s... it’s great.” He looked around again. “It’s also huge when you’re used to the rooms in the Institute they give to grunts like me.”

“I freely admit I indulged myself buying this place,” Lorenzo said and closed the curtains with a snap of his fingers. “Hence the second residence, in my apartment in Brooklyn. Meeting here for work is rarely practical, or suitable.”

Andrew nodded thoughtfully and looked around again. His eyes stopped for a moment on the portrait of Lorenzo by Monet, but instead of frowning like most people did upon discovering Lorenzo liked to collect self-portraits, Andrew just smiled. “Did you really wear a silly straw hat like that?”

Lorenzo huffed out a chuckle. “Yes, because it was the height of fashion at that time.”

Andrew shook his head before he smiled at Lorenzo again. 

“So,” Lorenzo said after a deep breath. “Now that we ticked off a few items on the classic Christmas cliché list, is there anything else you’d like to discover?”

“Well.” Andrew looked at the fireplace for a moment. “I don’t know, how about...” His eyes came to rest on Lorenzo again, warm with affection. “A fireplace cuddle with a blanket and hot chocolate and woollen socks for maximum comfiness?”

Lorenzo weighed his head, and smiled as well. “I am not one for sweet beverages,” he said. “I do, in fact, not have a sweet tooth at all. But, could I tempt you with a Neapolitan mocha? My personal favourite.”

“Okay,” Andrew replied. “Or... your favourite was a... tea.” He rubbed his chin. “Damn, I wanted to memorise that.”

“It’s very much appreciated,” Lorenzo replied, and patted his arm. “But how about I get us those mochas?”

Andrew smiled and nodded, and Lorenzo headed for the kitchen and the coffee maker. He flinched and almost dropped the cup when Andrew suddenly yelled from the lounge: “Te rogo!”

“Excuse me?” Lorenzo turned around as he pressed the button. 

“The tea,” Andrew said with a grin as he leaned into the kitchen door frame. “Te rogo.” Then he frowned. “Did I say that right?”

“Te rojo,” Lorenzo corrected his pronunciation. “And I am thoroughly touched that you made such an effort to memorize such a detail.”

Andrew shrugged. “I’m just glad I remembered it right, because earlier I wasn’t sure, and then I confused myself even more with questioning myself, but the lady in the tea booth only had one kind that sounded vaguely familiar, so I bought it.”

Lorenzo had just taken the second cup out of the coffee maker and froze in the middle of turning around. He cleared his throat, and fully turned to face Andrew who looked more than a little self-conscious.

“You bought...?”

“I bought you a pack of te rojo, yes.” He smiled with a shrug and a twitch of his head. “Or I rather hope I did.”

“You are unbelievably sweet, you know that?” Lorenzo said after a heavy sigh. “But we should drink this first.”

On their way to the lounge Andrew made a detour through the hallway and they met again at the fireplace. Lorenzo lit it up with a snap of his fingers while Andrew sat down, and smiling like a child he pulled the rainbow-coloured socks on. Then he offered Lorenzo the blue ones. 

“You probably have cold feet after that market, and I thought...” He smiled again, a little self-conscious. “If you don’t like the colour it’s okay, you can change it. But it was the only blue pair they had.”

“Blue?” Lorenzo took the socks and had to admit that it was fine craftsmanship and very high quality wool, soft and firm. 

“Isn’t blue the colour of warlocks?” Andrew asked, and he sounded very hesitant now, as if he was afraid of Lorenzo’s answer.

Lorenzo huffed out another sigh. “Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly get any more adorable,” he said, “you go and prove me wrong.”

Now Andrew chuckled, his smile wide and free again. “Trying my best.”

They exchanged another smile before Andrew took a sip of his mocha. “Oh,” he said after a deep hum. “This is good.”

“That gladdens my heart.” Lorenzo leaned forward to put his cup down onto the coffee table. “Wasn’t there another item on the list?”

“Socks, fireplace, and a mocha that is absolutely delicious,” Andrew said and looked at Lorenzo over the rim of his cup. “That would be the blanket.”

“Right.” 

A snap of his fingers, and a soft, brown blanket settled around Andrew’s shoulders, and another around Lorenzo’s. “Like this?”

“Uhm... no.” Andrew said, his smile almost mischievous. “The blanket is meant to be shared. For the cuddles.” Then he cleared his throat and the smile dimmed a little. “If you want those, that is.”

Lorenzo’s smile was by now helplessly adoring, and with another snap of his fingers his own blanket vanished, and the one around Andrew’s shoulders doubled in size. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Andrew said, took a sip of his mocha, and slid closer after putting the cup down next to the sofa. After a small moment’s hesitation he slowly draped an arm around Lorenzo’s shoulders. “Is this okay?” he asked softly.

“More than okay,” Lorenzo replied equally softly, and closed his eyes as he let his head drop against Andrew’s shoulder. 

Andrew’s fingers ran over Lorenzo’s head a few times before he took a deep breath. “Lorenzo?”

“Hmm?” Lorenzo was relaxing more and more into the embrace and didn’t feel like opening his eyes again.

“I have... um... wanted to ask you something...”

Now Lorenzo did open his eyes, and leaned back to look at Andrew who was nervously chewing his lips. There was a faint glow on his cheeks. 

“Ask away,” Lorenzo said softly. “I will let you know if I don’t feel like answering it, without banishing you from my house.”

Andrew dropped his head with a nervous little huff, before he looked at Lorenzo again. “What I meant was... I...” He cleared his throat again. 

“I assure you, there is no reason to be so nervous,” Lorenzo whispered, and rested a hand on Andrew’s shoulders, his thumb caressing the skin of his neck. 

“Well, okay... I...” Andrew swallowed. “I was wondering if you could...” A deep breath. “If I could see you with your hair down?”

Lorenzo blinked a few times, then he dropped his head with a soft laugh. “Oh you silly, adorable Shadowhunter,” he said, and looked up, shaking his head. “Why was that so difficult?”

“I don’t know.” Andrew shrugged with a crooked smile. “You’re always so perfectly put together without a hair or fold out of place so... I didn’t really want to ask until now.”

Lorenzo shook his head with a fond, absolutely lovesick smile, and reached behind his head to undo the black ribbon that held his ponytail in place. He shook his head a few times to make his hair fall around his face, and found Andrew stare at him with parted lips. He reached out, hesitated, and encouraged by Lorenzo’s smile, threaded his fingers into Lorenzo’s hair. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” he whispered, a wondrous smile on his face. “It’s beautiful.”

His fingers combed through Lorenzo’s hair and then came to rest on his cheek, in a tender, feather-light touch. 

Their eyes met, and time stood still for a moment as they got captured in each other’s gaze. The fire was crackling in the fireplace, the flames casting orange light and streaks of shadow about the room and onto their skin in a playful dance. After a breathless moment Lorenzo reached out as well, his fingers caressing Andrew’s cheek before cradling the side of his face. 

Their eyes fluttered shut as they both slowly leaned forward, and for the duration of a heartbeat they breathed against each other’s parted lips. Then they both closed the last bit of distance, their lips touching in a soft and tender kiss, followed by another, and another. 

After breaking the kiss for a deep breath and an even deeper sigh, Andrew reached out and rested his hand on the back of Lorenzo’s head while leaning back, pulling Lorenzo with him. They settled comfortably into the thick-cushioned sofa, nestled tightly together under the blanket, and Andrew’s fingers were toying with strands of Lorenzo’s hair as they exchanged a few more tender kisses.


End file.
